


Blanket Hugs

by Fox_on_the_Ice



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Basically them just being weird and adorable, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, One Shot, Park Jimin Needs a Hug, also bad at summaries, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_on_the_Ice/pseuds/Fox_on_the_Ice
Summary: Jimin has been feeling down lately and his oh so lovable boyfriend is not really sure what to doorJimin is a diva and Jungkook is super confused





	Blanket Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on AO3 so hopefully I won't fail too bad  
> Also English is not my first language so please be patient even though I try to double check my work.  
> Without further ado please enjoy and let me know if you liked it

Jimin slams the door to his shared apartment with a grunt. He's been feeling really moody lately and he isn't really sure why. All he wanted was to cuddle with his handsome boyfriend and let all the stress and irritation leave his body. Unfortunately Kookie had dance practice with Hoseok and wouldn't be home for god knows how long. So it looks like cheesy k-dramas, a bowl of fattening chocolate ice cream and a warm fuzzy blanket would have to do for now. He discarded his shoes and made his way to the couch. He fell on to it, letting out a disgruntle sigh, burring his face in the fluffy pillow. He inhaled, smelling some of his boyfriends scent still lingering on it. He felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep, only to be brought back to reality by a loud annoying chirp of his phone. He was angry at the phone but he was also angry at himself for not silencing the damn thing. He moved his head to the side and squinted at the brightness of the screen. He was prepared to murder whoever dared disturb his sleep. His mood changed instantly once he saw who it was .

 

From Kookie:

Hey love, you home already?

 

He replied instantly wanting his boyfriends attention.

 

To Kookie:

Yea...When are you coming home I need a snuggle buddy >-<

 

From Kookie:

Soon Jiminie, soon. Hyung has me working like crazy, I'm exhausted. Can't wait to see you ;)

 

Jimin smiled at that

 

To Kookie:  
Tell Hobi-hyung that if he doesn't want a grumpy Jimin on his back, he should let you go -_-

 

The reply came a few minutes later

 

From Kookie:   
Hahah I told him and he laughed and said that the day he becomes scared of you is the day kittens stop being cute.

 

To Kookie:

That fucker! fine then I guess I'll just have to sic Jin-hyung on him.

 

From Kookie:  
...Just left the studio ;) see you in 10 minutes :)

 

Jimin glanced at the clock; 8.53pm. He thought it would be a good idea to take a shower before Jungkook got back. He sluggishly made it to the bathroom and peeled his clothes off. It was a task and a hassle to do it but as soon as the hot water hit is sore muscles he was grateful for it. He used his boyfriend's body wash ( ~~What? He likes the way he smells, get off his back ok?)~~ and slowly got out of the shower. He put on a pair of boxers and one of the maknae's shirts that basically drowns him in fabric. He frowns once he hears the sound of the tv plying. Jungkook got home and he didn't even say hi to the older. The younger was slouching on the couch, tv remote in hand lazily flipping through the channels. Once the raven haired saw his freshly washed, gorgeous boyfriend he straightened up and gave him his bunny-like smile. The smaller male shyly moved out out the door frame and stood at the entrance of the living room.

"Wow hyung you didn't have to get all dressed up for me." Jungkook scooted over to make room for his boyfriend who just rolled his eyes and plopped down next to him.

"Jungkook please I'm not in the mood." Jimin mumbled and rested his head on the younger's shoulder. Even after a long day of practice Jungkook still had a lot of energy and Jimin knew that very well, but he was just too tired to have the exited little pup jump around him _(or rather on him)_ tonight. The maknae frowned and started stroking the older's fluffy hair. Jimin's eyes closed in enjoyment and if he really were a kitten, he would have purred.

"Hyung is something wrong? You seem a bit on edge."

"I'm fine Kookie, I just need you here right now..." Jimin turned his head and landed a kiss on the younger's neck which made him shiver. Jungkook misinterpreted this and leaned down to start massaging the smaller male's shoulders.

"Well don't worry Jiminie...I'll take care of you just like you took care of me last night." The younger purred in to his lover's ear. Jimin's eyes opened and he jumped away from Jungkook.

"Yah! You brat! Stop that! Otherwise you'll be sleeping here tonight!" Jimin was upset that his boyfriend didn't get the massage that he was not up for anything...intimate.

"Jiminie...Did I make you mad? You know I didn't mean anything by it. I was just teasing, it never bothered you before." Jungkook looked like a puppy that just got kicked in the face.

"Well it bothers me now! You know what? Just...forget it." Jimin stormed off to their bedroom leaving a very confused Jungkook behind.

 

 

Screw Jungkook! Jimin forgot what a big pain in the ass the younger can be! And sure maybe Jimin overreacted just a tiny bit but that doesn't explain why Jungkook isn't in the bedroom right now, asking for his forgiveness. He puffed out his cheeks and sat cross legged on the bed. The more he thought about it the more he realized how stupid all of this is. He was having worse mood swings than a pregnant lady. Jungkook was only trying to make him feel better and he pushed him away even though throughout the entire day all the could think about was being with him, his strong arms, lolling him to sleep. He sighed moving his legs to dangled off the foot of the bed. He was having a staring contest with the door when a soft knock resonated through the otherwise quiet room.

"Jimine...Look I'm sorry,ok?" Silence

"I'm sorry hyung I didn't mean to upset you or anything I was just trying to cheer you up, you seemed a bit down...you still do." Jungkook felt stupid having a conversation with a door so he slowly brought his arm to the door handle. The silence was killing him.

"I'm gonna come in now ok? Please don't throw anything at me, my face is my best feature." Jimin chuckled at that as the younger's head popped in through the slightly open door wearing an apologetic smile. He tried to keep a straight face but failed as the younger rushed in to the room and tackled him, earning a squeal. Jimin was lying on the bed with Jungkook hovering over him. Suddenly Jimin became really embarrassed under the other's intense but sincere stare and moved his hands to cover his face. The raven haired boy softly took the smaller's hands in his and brought them to his lips littering them with kisses. Jimin slowly opened his eyes that he wasn't even aware he closed. The look of affection and love that he received was enough to make him melt.

"Jimin, love what's wrong? Are you really that upset with me?" Jungkook furrowed his brows making him look extremely cute and kissable.

"No! No Kookie no, I'm not it's just that... I don't know ok?! You did nothing wrong I'm just...so sick of everything." Jimin mumbled.

"Hyung you're just burned out that's all, I mean working all day, every day; it's enough to tire anyone else."

"You work just as much as me if not more and you seem just fine..." Jimin's voice was small as he played with the hem of his lovers sweatshirt.

"That's because I have you Jiminie. I would have cracked long ago if you weren't here." Jungkook leaned down to place an sweet, small peck on the smaller males cheek. Jimin blushed and cast his eyes away from his boyfriend of 2 years. _Has it really been 2 years already?_

"So hyung can you promise me that you'll do the same? That you'll lean on me when you feel like you're gonna fall?" Jungkook nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Jimin wanted to cry at that moment but he knew he wouldn't, sure it was very sweet but he's not that emotional ~~(He totally is)~~ He slowly nodded and placed a kiss square on the maknae's lips.

"Jiminie, You smell so nice, just like me....I love it."

"Yah! Don't be weird! We were having a moment!" Jimin protested smiling.

"Now I believe that some snuggling was promised...can I still get that?" Jungkook spoke playfully. Jimin made a face like he was deep in thought. He smirked and buried his face in the younger's neck.

"Take a shower first, then we can talk. You stink of sweat " He spoke against his skin before playfully pushing him off towards the bathroom. He quickly jumped off the bed once he heard the shower running. If he stays in the bedroom one of two things is gonna happen  
1) he's gonna fall asleep before Jungkook even makes it out of the bathroom

or

2) He's gonna battle through the drowsiness and completely forget what this whole "fight" was even about and lose it once he sees his sexy boyfriend in nothing but a tight white t-shirt and boxers dripping wet from his shower. Which wouldn't be so bad if he didn't know he will totally regret it in the morning. He is not going to survive a day of dance practice, exhausted and with a sore butt and legs. ~~(Also the author sucks at writing smut)~~

He nestled on to the couch and waited patiently, listening to the shower turning off. The maknae entered the living room and quickly joined his boyfriend, bringing his arms around the smaller's shoulders. Jimin sank deeper in to Jungkook's arms feeling protected and loved.

 

 

This is all Jimin wanted; him, his boyfriend, cheesy Korean dramas and a fuzzy banket wrapped around the both of them. In retrospect this was the best way to end that crappy tiring day.


End file.
